Perfecta Perfección
by Gancanagh
Summary: Porque estás en Nueva Belleza. Ese lugar donde siempre hay fiesta y la diversión nunca se acaba.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Creo que ya saben qué va aquí. Todas las referencias a la saga Traición pertenecen a Scott Westerfeld. Y te aseguro que si ganara dinero por las cosas que publico en esta página, no estaría ahorrando lo de mis onces para la plata de bolsillo de la excursión ;P_

_**Nota:**__ Esto NO iba a ser un fic. Simplemente estaba escribiendo, como tantas veces lo hago. Cuando terminé noté lo mucho que se parecía a la saga, así que agregué y quité unas palabras aquí y allá para darle un poco más de ugly-sentido… 1.033 palabras. Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

Todos buscamos la _perfección_. Es simplemente ese concepto que todo ser humano necesita (O cree necesitar, claro está) para la felicidad. Esa meta tan difícil de alcanzar pero tan cautivadora al mismo tiempo. Ese estado de excelencia por el que luchamos desde nuestro nacimiento y esperamos con impaciencia. La vida _perfecta_, la casa _perfecta_, la pareja _perfecta_. Parámetros establecidos con los que todos soñamos. Un cuerpo _perfecto_, como el de todas esas chicas que algunas veces has visto caminar por ahí visitando a su familia mientras estás con tus padres en Ancianópolis, con unos senos _perfectamente_ firmes del tamaño adecuado, un _perfecto_ abdomen plano sin manchas o cicatrices, unas piernas largas y torneadas con marcada _perfección_. Todo milimétricamente ubicado y sin errores. Tal y como creemos que debe ser.

Diriges una mirada a tu muy perfecta figura y sonríes con tristeza. Recuerdas tu época de imperfecta. Rebelde, tonta e inmadura como todos los demás mocosos que no han sido operados. Recuerdas tus ojos sin simetría y tus labios pálidos del tamaño equivocado. Recuerdas esas piernas desiguales que te hacían caminar como tonta y las cicatrices de tus brazos, esas que ganaste cuando eras pequeña y parecían formar la figura de un aerovehículo cuando las veías desde cierto ángulo. Ríes en silencio mientras te acuerdas de tu fea voz y tu poco-melodiosa risa. Tus dientes torcidos y sin brillo. Suspiras visualizando esas tardes en el edificio, tardes perpetuas en las que te dedicabas a observar por la ventana ese mundo a lo lejos al que siempre quisiste pertenecer. Nueva Belleza. _La ciudad donde siempre hay fiesta y la diversión nunca se acaba_. Verlo te hacía sentir un poco más cerca de la perfección. Puesto que ese es el sitio donde no es necesario preocuparse por ser hermoso, porque ya todos lo son. Un extraño universo donde todas las caras parecen amigables y cada par de labios perfectos se ve dispuesto a evocar una gran y reluciente sonrisa. Donde todos los muchachos son guapos y no hay ninguna chica que quiera verse mejor que tú.

_Un lugar donde cualquiera puede ser feliz._

Ahora tú tienes todo eso. Una figura perfecta, un rostro inigualable, una habitación con todas las comodidades y la facilidad para cumplir cualquier capricho que pase por tu cabeza. Ahora no es necesario llorar, porque no tienes problemas. No es necesario enojarse ni indignarse. En este momento tu vida es lo que cualquier otro podría desear. No hay preocupaciones, no hay lágrimas ni sudor. Sólo existe la risa y el gozo, ¿cómo podría alguien no estar conforme?

Eso es porque _siempre_ existe un problema.

Cuando algo es demasiado perfecto, simplemente deja de serlo. Después de un tiempo has dejado de disfrutar las noches de fiesta y las borracheras nocturnas. Ya no les encuentras gracia a los chicos guapos ni a los bailes exóticos, y las voces cantarinas ya no provocan ese efecto en ti que alguna vez creíste jamás poder superar. Ahora el azul del cielo no es tan profundo como te parecía, ni tan verde es el césped. Ahora ya no te sorprenden las comodidades ni se forma una gran sonrisa en tu rostro cuando un lujoso aerovehículo pasa por ti. Incluso has notado que tu belleza no es tan sorprendente como lo creías, porque todo el mundo es hermoso y no existe un verdadero punto de comparación. Entre todos los privilegios a los que tienes derecho, ¿podrían darte un poco más de imperfección? ¿Podrían hacer tu ojo derecho algo más grande o reducir el tamaño de tus dientes?

Sacudes tu cabeza con desesperación mientras ves tu reflejo en la ventana de vidrio. ¿Cuál es el problema con la fealdad? ¿Acaso es imposible ser feliz sólo porque la nariz es un par de milímetros más ancha de lo que debería? ¿Es realmente necesario ser hermoso para encontrar _ese alguien_ con quien compartirás tu vida? Ahora todo está ceñido a las normas de estética y todo el mundo debe acogerse a ellas. ¿Es que es imposible vivir siendo feo? Los oxidados lo hacían. Y parece que podían arréglaselas bastante bien.

_No. No hacían nada bien. Estaban locos y acabaron con el planeta._

Porque, aunque no lo hayas aceptado con nadie más, añoras esos días en que tu equilibrio fallaba, tropezabas, te caías, sangrabas y reías como loca porque, diablos, era divertido. Extrañas ver a los niños feos caminando por los pasillos mientras envidiaban tu futura perfección. Extrañas esas malditas paredes de gris concreto que alguna vez odiaste con todas tus fuerzas. Necesitas _urgentemente_ un paseo en aerotabla a través de las ruinas oxidadas. Esas que son un pasaje a otro mundo. Uno menos perfecto, pero mucho más agradable.

Analizas lo que acabas de pensar y suspiras sonriendo mientras pones tus ojos en blanco. Entonces te ríes de ti misma y vuelve a tu mente la pregunta que habías estado haciéndote antes de sumirte en tus pensamientos. Algo realmente importante que merece más gasto de neuronas que tus tontas crisis existenciales.

_¿Deberías llevar un traje formal a una fiesta semi-formal?_

El vestido azul es precioso, pero temes que sea demasiado elegante. ¿Acaso deberías llevar el conjunto verde de mangas largas?, es muy lindo también, y lo suficientemente divertido como para no ser totalmente formal. O tal vez el 'semi' es sólo una trampa para que los inexpertos vayan mal vestidos y en realidad debes ir con el largo traje azul.

Suspiras y pones los brazos en jarras. _¿Entonces el azul o el verde? _Eso sí es un dilema.

Vuelves a sonreír cuando notas algo más y te pones el vestido rojo. Ese al fondo del armario que no habías visto hasta ahora. La combinación _perfecta_ entre formalidad y diversión. Era exactamente lo que buscabas.

_Burbujeante_, aprueba tu amiga con una perfecta sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. Luego se dirigen juntas a la fiesta en la Mansión Kafzka. Olvidando todos tus problemas y preocupaciones y pensando solamente en la cantidad de chicos con los que podrás flirtear. Tu vida es perfecta, y no dejará de serlo por más que una parte de ti grite lo contrario.

De todas formas vives en Nueva Belleza. La ciudad donde siempre hay fiesta y la diversión nunca se acaba.

* * *

_**N/A: **__¿Qué piensas? Creo que estoy inaugurando el fandom, así que dudo que alguien vaya a leer esto. Pero por si acaso les digo que, aunque no es mi mejor trabajo, tampoco me avergüenzo. La chica del fic pudo ser Tally, pudo ser Shay, pudo ser cualquiera que alguna vez conociera algo sobre 'El Humo'. Repito que esto no iba a ser un fic, fue nomás un pequeño lapsus filosófico en el que entré, y que luego acomodé para publicar en este fandom. Por favor coméntenme en un review qué tal les pareció y qué errores cometí (Les pido que ignoren la repetición obsesiva de 'perfección' y sus derivados, porque es adrede). También acepto flores, tomatazos y amenazas de bomba. Mi única petición es que, si leíste esto, por favor házmelo saber con un review. Necesito llevar un estudio de la cantidad de personas que entran a esto, y me incomoda que me agreguen a favs sin comentar algo. Díganme desagradecida, pero así soy. Así soy shooo así soy shoo XD_

_Bueno, bueno, creo que ya me excedí con esta nota. Matta Nee!_


End file.
